Nem Sempre é o Caminho Mais Fácil
by LeticiaVN
Summary: Severus Snape nunca deixará sua máscara cair, pois ele sabe que no fim todo esse sofrimento valerá a pena.


**Nem Sempre é o Caminho Mais Fácil**

**Oneshot **

**Data: 05/02/2012  
_  
. Severo Snape nunca deixará sua máscara cair, pois ele sabe que no fim todo esse sofrimento valerá a pena._  
**

**.**

* * *

Seus olhos ainda mostravam traços de lágrimas, que há pouco a consumira por inteiro, ela só queria acreditar que tudo estaria resolvido em segundos, pois suas pernas já fraquejavam e ela sentia-se extremamente esgotada, mas ele não veio se desculpar, nem mostrou qualquer sentimento que denunciava o quanto sentia falta da amiga. Aquela não era a primeira vez que ele a machucava daquele jeito, no fundo ela ainda alimentava a esperança de que ele fazia aquele mal a ela sem saber, sem a intenção... mas ela tinha aquela pequena desconfiança, sabe, aquele fiozinho de sentimento incômodo que dizia-lhe insistentemente que dessa vez não iriam se reconciliar tão cedo e de repente todas as horas extras de aula que tivera atingiram-na de uma só vez. Ela, encostada na parede de uma sala de aula vazia, escorregou lentamente, deixando a tristeza possuí-la de novo. Ela estava exausta, aquele ano estava saindo muito pior do que presumira que o pior poderia chegar. Mesmo assim, respirou fundo e tentou se lembrar de alguma coisa boa, no mesmo instante uma sensação avassaladora de alegria invadiu-a, ela estampou um sorriso por cima das lágrimas, se lembrou da primeira vez em que entrou no Grande Salão e de sua excitação para a escolha da casa.

Já do lado de fora da sala, encontrava-se a última pessoa em Hogwarts que Hermione poderia esperar que tomasse-lhe as dores, o diretor da casa de Sonserina e o professor encarregado de ensinar Poções, Severus Snape. De fato, quando ouviu o choro vindo daquela direção, apenas enrijeceu as mandíbulas e deu um pequeno sorriso pelo canto da boca, que na verdade, nunca queria dizer que algo de bom aconteceria, pelo contrário, sempre que aquela expressão era usada pelo professor, muito frequentemente, queria dizer que alguma coisa ruim acontecera ou iria acontecer, era a satisfação pessoal dele, prejudicar alguém lhe dava ânimo e alegria. Portanto, enquanto aproximava-se da porta, ensaiando algo malicioso para dizer, ele reconheceu a dona do choro e parou, indeciso, reavaliando seu próximo passo, que foi decididamente dar mais dois passos para a direção da porta e parar no vão, olhando a garota sorrir de olhos fechados, com lágrimas ainda vivas em seu rosto e, por um segundo de solidariedade verdadeira, Snape moldurou um sorriso de canto de boca, como se, conscientemente, estivesse falando "_jovens_".  
E foi nesse exato momento que ela reabriu os olhos e por causa do susto, antes que pudesse avaliar se tinha forças suficientes para isso, ela se levantou.  
- Prof. Snape? – ela disse um pouco constrangida.

Ele escondeu o sorriso no mesmo instante. Ele gostaria de perguntá-la o que acontecera, o porquê do choro, consolá-la, mas não podia. Aquele não era ele. Ele acorrentara seu próprio destino muito tempo atrás, se acaso mostrasse algum tipo de sentimento que contradissesse os planos de Voldemort, a missão de uma vida inteira teria sido em vão. Estava condenado àquilo até que o dia da morte de seu Lord chegasse. Depois estaria livre. Pena. Ele não sabia ainda, mas nunca viveria livre, pois antes que pudesse sentir-se livre, seria morto. Não poderia dizer, com suas próprias palavras o quanto sentia por todos aqueles momentos em que, em vez de ser atencioso, como era esperado de um professor de Hogwarts, dissera isso:  
– O que está fazendo aqui, Srta Granger? A aula acabou há muito tempo. Ou será que a Srta Sabe Tudo está ensaiando como irá se exibir para seus colegas amanhã? – ele estampou mais um sorriso vazio – De-ten-ção e menos 5 pontos para Grifinória...

A boca de Hermione abriu e fechou várias vezes, querendo argumentar, mas não chegou a emitir som algum.  
– ... por estar onde não devia estar, de modo suspeitavelmente inocente – ele sibilou sem quase abrir a boca, como se respondesse à pergunta que ela fez mentalmente.

Ela abriu a boca mais uma vez para responder, mas acabou respirando fundo e soltando o ar irritadíssima.

Ele por sua vez, estava irritado consigo mesmo, pela seu ato contra uma garota de 13 anos que estava chorando, sozinha numa sala vazia, mas esse era o único jeito de não transparecer empatia e é por isso que durante o resto do ano todo, sempre que ela se dirigia a ele, com uma magistral voz de que tinha conhecimento sobre o que estava acontecendo, ele gritava com ela, lhe dava apelidos nada confortáveis ou simplesmente lhe humilhava em frente aos outros alunos.

Snape realmente se arrependia desses atos, mas não havia nada mais a fazer do que isso. Foi um ano complicado, devido aos acontecimentos que o fizeram passar mais tempo mergulhado nas amarguras do passado do que organizar o que acontecia no presente.  
Snape nunca os traiu, no entanto. Ele nunca foi o inimigo de Harry, Rony e Hermione. Ele estava lá para ajudá-los a vencer no fim. Snape interpretava um papel que misturou-se com o seu eu verdadeiro e criou uma alma vazia, por que o que fazia seu coração bater e sua mente funcionar se fora. Se fora por causa de Voldemort, se fora por causa de Black, que espreitava o castelo e tinha um amigo traiçoeiro, lobisomem, como professor para lhe ajudar a hora que quisesse. Aquele, realmente, fora o ano mais conturbado de toda a sua vida. O ano em que mais lembrou de sua eterna amada; Lílian.

* * *

_Repostando minha fanfic do Nyah! aqui..._


End file.
